I Want To Tell You With A Smile
by Hino Akai
Summary: Draco has secrets. Ron has secrets too. What will Draco do when he discovers one of Ron's? DracoRon Rated for alternate lifestyles
1. Quidditch Keepers and Butterbeer Bottles

BREAK MY DESTINY NO TEARS & LIE  
This summer... This dream...  
Taking them in the skin  
In this city...  
MAKE MY HISTORY GET CHANCE & TRUTH  
No fear of pain  
For I want to say my answer to you  
With a smile...!

----------------------------------------------------------

What was it about red that just drew one's eye? You could be the most focused being in existence, staring at your favorite thing in the universe, but as soon as the redhead in the scarlet robes flew by, you were staring at them instead. This law of nature was serving to irritate a certain Malfoy boy beyond belief, as he was trying NOT to stare at the so-called "Weasel King" as he jeered at Granger and Longbottom being rather cuddly a couple of rows down.

Being rather busy trying not to stare, Draco didn't notice Potter being a glory-hog again and catching the Snitch just after a brilliant save on Weasley's part. And of course, this left him befuddled as to the sudden crash of roars and whoops from the Gryffindor supporters. Weasley's expression of faintly murderous support and slight disappointment confused him then, and again three seconds later when he realized Gryffindor won.

---

'Weasley objects to Potter's limelight hoarding ways? One would never guess. As the best friend of the so-called "Chosen One" he gets a good share of the spotlight as well. Perhaps... he wants attention for his accomplishments... Not that he has many.'

These were Draco's smirk-causing thoughts as he lounged in the Slytherin common room, sipping a butterbeer, some time later. Crabbe and Goyle had been dismissed for the time being, told to hold Pansy off, as he REALLY didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment. Annoying wench. But back to the point, Draco was contemplating Ron's earlier expression. It was no secret to his little group of friends (read: groupies) that the pale silvery-haired boy rather admired the youngest Weasley son in a certain way. He had no brains, but who could ever say that he wasn't a lovely piece of wizard flesh? It was also no secret he was bi, but the rest of the school , or even the House for that matter, didn't need to know these wonderful little tidbits.

'Perhaps,' Draco thought as he sipped at his butterbeer again, 'I can use this to my...advantage.'

With a slightly softer smirk and a long, lazy draw from the bottle in his hand, the Malfoy heir pondered over all he'd like to do once the Weasley son was his, and how he'd tell him he cared with a true smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ok then, I'm debating. I've got a mind to turn this into a longer work that delves into Draco's experiences in his pursuit of Ron, but I won't do it if there aren't people who want it. So feel free to drop me a line through email, review, or whatever and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter beyond having all the book sso far and the in-haitus Hedwig plush.

Song: Beat of Destiny (I think...) -- TWO-MIX


	2. Early Morning Encounters of the Odd Kind

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, a reflection of the contention felt by Gryffindor supporters after Friday's stunning victory. Well... most Gryffindor supporters. Oddly enough, one of the people who should have been happiest, a member of the team itself, was in a rather low mood. Now, why in the name of Merlin's beard would the very Keeper who kept out a good portion of near goals, a certain Ronald Weasley, be sitting in the Common Room looking depressed? Family tragedy? Of course not; Ginny would be there too if so. Broken heart? Goodness knows the boy never showed any interest beyond appreciation for a firm backside. Bad marks? After so many, why would he care now?

Most of the House was still asleep after a late night celebrating, though a few first years seemed to be promising party-goers, as they were already up and moving and down at breakfast. Ron sighed, rubbing his temple and standing. What he would give to be one of those sleeping hardcore party people, or one of those quick-recovering first years. Instead, he was stuck somewhere in the middle area; he was exhausted but unable to sleep, awake but unable to focus and get moving. Perhaps he could blame it on the intense glare Hermione shot him when she came back down from the girls' dormitory at 4 in the morning to find him still carrying on with the others who refused to let their victory buzz end so swiftly. Yes, that was it, he thought vaguely as he sat down again. It was all Hermione's fault.

Speaking of swift... He could hear the portrait hole swinging open behind him, followed by the sound of a nervous first year's quick, shuffling walk. One could always tell general year by the way a person walked. He didn't bother turning as the first year practically ran up the stairs to their dormitory. Or, to be more appropriate, her dormitory, as Ron had gotten used to telling which staircase from sound alone. Blame it on years of listening cautiously for Percy or the twins.

In his slightly dull-witted state of mind, Ron forgot to listen for the sound of the portrait hole closing as he stared into the fireplace and listened to the girl run up the stairs. This fact made itself very obvious as someone with a slow, confident stride walked in and the portrait hole finally closed, Ron nearly jumping at the sounds.

'That's no first year,' Ron mused, analyzing the pace and general emotion behind it, 'that's a fifth year at least. They don't hurry around and they actually pick their feet up.'

Of course, as a Prefect and someone who therefore shouldn't be startled or alarmed by mere footsteps, he didn't turn to examine, simply listening to that quiet, almost predatory walk grow louder and louder and nearer and nearer. Finally, as he realized they meant to disturb him, he turned, intending to send them a glare and a 'Bugger off.' This didn't seem much a good idea, as when he saw and recognized the person, he went pale and froze.

"Hello Weasley."

Draco smiled coldly, hand on the back of Ron's chair. Now it was more than insanely obvious to Ron why the first year girl hurried off so quickly when the only person in the Common Room was a Prefect that honestly didn't care much what you were doing as long as you didn't bug him. A Slytherin sixth year Prefect breathing down your neck was nearly as bad as Hermione catching you with something you shouldn't have anywhere near you.

Ron shot up and nearly into the fire, eyes wide as he pointed accusingly at Draco.

"You! Malfoy! What the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing here?"

Ron did nothing more than wheeze venomously. Obviously his troubled, sleepless condition affected his voice as much as his shock-handling capabilities. A symptom the silver-haired Slytherin didn't fail to note and smirk at. This, being an action that ignited Ron's temper under normal circumstances, did no less than turn Ron's mind into a great bonfire of rage that simply begged to be allowed to devour the Malfoy son alive.

"Listen you--" "I'd advise you shut your overlarge mouth Weasley, unless you want me to tell Potter a certain something about you that might cause... _rifts..._ between the two of you."

Later, once he had slept properly and was in his right mind again, Ron would curse himself for jumping to conclusions, as his next comment led to what had to be the greatest heart-stopping moment of the young wizard's life.

"You wouldn't dare! Harry wouldn't understand; he just wouldn't understand if he knew his best friend liked blokes too!"

As stated, this had to be the greatest heart-stopping moment of Ron's life, as he suddenly froze as Draco went wide-eyed before looking wickedly pleased. Had there been any easily scandalized first year mind readers present at Hogwarts at that momet (which I cannot promise there weren't), they would have fallen over in faints at the language the youngest Weasley son was using quite liberally in his mind at the time.

Draco, after a moment, started laughing.

"Well, there's a new little tidbit to add. I suppose you REALLY shouldn't do anything to anger me now."

Draco smirked as even Ron's freckles went white. Without warning, he leaned forward, catching Ron's lips with his. Tohis extreme satisfaction, the redhead stood there stock still as he bit his lip gently before pulling back and just walking out of the Common Room.

Ron stood there for a few moments, a few shallow bite marks on his lower lip slowly fading into nothing as he stared at the portrait hole, shocked. He finally broke from his trance when Harry stumbled down the stairs, scratching his head and looking at his best friend in a manner that looked more than a bit like he was on some variety of drug.

"Oi... What're you up so bloody early for...?"

Ron forced himself to act normal, arching a brow.

"Same to you."

"Gotta take a--"

"Now really!" Hermione's voice came from the stairs as she descended, Prefect's badge shining as brightly as the day it was made on her robes. Needless to say, she looked perfectly rested and slightly miffed at Harry's near impolite statement. The boys rolled their eyes, Harry stumbling off to do his business and Ron taking a seat for the second or third time that morning as heshoved thoughts of Draco and what he did from his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------

Decided to continue. Don't own HP. Totally ignoring HBP for the moment.


	3. Lovedrenched Lakeside

There were days that just weren't worth the trouble of rolling out of bed and making the effort to remove the tangles in one's hair. Life was fartoo annoying for words sometimes. These were Ron's thoughts as he stared at the sky from his spot beside the lake. Well... they hinted as to the basic gist of them at least, as the youngest Weasley son's thoughts contained frequent and messycurses on the head of a certain Malfoy spawn and the extremely liberal use of very nearly every profanity known to the English language. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what set him off. And needless to say, the easily scandalized mind reading first years that fainted at Ron's thoughts after coming out of the closet to Draco were out cold again and puzzling the professors currently near by.

It had been a week since that incident, and Draco insisted upon smirking every single time he spotted Ron. Which was only one of the reasons for the rage. Then there was Hermione, who was hinting he needed to find himselfa girlfriend or something. Harry hinted at being of the same mind, subtly saying maybe it would help him loosen up. There were times he wondered if either was actually as clever as they were made out to be. Since when did he look at girls to do anything besides admire the gluteous maximus? Which, when one thought about it, didn't even count as really looking at them considering his orientation.

Bah to friends and enemies alike.

Speak of the devil, there was Draco, striding towards him with that lazy, confident walk Ron had noted when the silver-haired Slytherin walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. And, wonder of wonders, he was alone for the second time (by Ron's count) in his entire Hogwarts life. He'd have to mark this on his 'Calendar of Weird Rubbish' when he got back to his dorm. But for now, he contented himself with glaring venomously at the Malfoy as he plopped himself down beside Ron as if he belonged there. Which, unknown to Ron, Draco believed very firmly he did.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron spat the name, still glaring.

Draco simply rolled his eyes, scratching his head. "Oh shove it Weasley. I need to talk to you."

That statement, of course, caused massive confusion for the redhead. Malfoy? Talk?To him? By Merlin's beard, that weird rubbish calendar would have a very fulfilling time being updated tonight. Draco shook his head at Ron's 'Holy-freaking-crap-someone-call-Dumbledore-the-world's-ending' expression, waving a hand in front of the other teen's face. Which immediately drew the reaction of Ron slapping the pale, slim hand away and sending a shiver through Draco at the brush of hands larger and rougher than his own against his wrist. Unfortunately, this shiver was quite visible, and a very obvious sign to something Ron had known but not fully realizedfor a very long time. Something that FINALLY clicked in that instant where Draco let his guard down.

"BLOODY 'ELL! YOU'RE--" "One more word and I kill you."

Draco nearly hissed his statement, hand firmly over Ron's mouth. Ron blinked before closing his mouth behind the hand over it, glaring when it wasn't removed immediately. Draco didn't seem to care, intending to keep it there until he had said his piece. The captive mouth tried moving behind the hand, only to fail as slightly long, neatly rounded, and perfectly filed nails dug into that spot where the cheek covered the teeth. And so, defeated again, Ron settled to listen. And at the same time, Draco started talking.

"First, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual, and you'll do well to remember that. Second, you're an idiot, as I can't tell Potter about YOUR preferances without telling my own. That brings us to the most important thing I came out here to discuss."

As Draco smirked, going silent for the moment, Ron was struck with a feeling of impending doom. That wriggling little twitch in the stomach that always seemed to pop up when he was about to get screwed over royally. It had never failed, and he had a feeling his life was about to start sucking a whole lot more than it usually did when it came to Malfoy.

"You, Weasley, are now officially my boyfriend. Or boy toy. Whichever you prefer. And if you refuse, let's just say no male in the school is going to trust you being alone with themanymore."

Ah, there it was. The impending doom. Draco was somehow going to manipulate him into playing lovers with him. Ron's eyes went wider than dinner plates as he shot away, whispering fiercely.

"Oh yeah right! You just said you couldn't reveal me because it'd reveal you!"

Draco smirked easily, the expression almost a smile as he leaned back in the grass. He was obviously quite confident, legs crossed at the knee and one foot twitching. Suddenly, Ron got the feeling he had missed something. That infuriated him.

"Now now Weasley, you misunderstand me. I simply said I'd end up revealing myself. I never said I couldn't or wouldn't do it. I wonder what your family would think if they knew about you..."

Yes, Ron had missed something, and knowing it made him stop, cursing. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out a way to escape the arrangement. Everything he came to though, came back to the point that Malfoy wouldn't hesitate to rat himself out as well. So deep in thought, he barely noticed as Draco pressed a kiss to his cheek, murmuring something like 'bye lover' teasingly before getting up and just walking away.

Ron did know one thing though. This would end up being the most painful and/or amusing time of his life. To be quite frank... he was betting on painful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Ron. I'm so mean. -;;; Feedback would be lovely, as this is my first obvious shounen-ai where the two males in question actually interact within the story and I want to improve a bit.

Don't own HP, never have, never will.


End file.
